Drama Letter
.Drama Letter is a light rose Earth Pony with two-tone green hair and fuchsia eyes. Her Cutie Mark matches Octavia's: a treble clef. Drama Letter is 17, the same age as the Mane Six. Canterlot High Drama Drama Letter appears as a Drama Kid at Canterlot High. She is friends with Golden Hazel, Sophisticata, Indigo Wreath, Nolan North, and Trixie, her fellow Dramas. Drama Letter and Sophisticata often collaborate on plays, and Golden Hazel acts for them. Drama Letter also likes listening to Indigo Wreath's poetry. Other Friends After Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie helped the girls to "see things another way", Drama Letter began hanging with her other friends more often. Her friends Mystery Mint, Tennis Match, Cherry Crash, Blueberry Cake, and Starlight. She is often seen dancing hand in hand with Blueberry Cake. Personality Summary Drama Letter can be described as quirky at times. She is a peace maker, and very loyal to her friends. Watermelody does have a tendency to jump to conclusions, though. Myer-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) Drama Letter is typed as an ENFJ, which means Extroverted iNtuitive Feeling Perceiving. She values harmony, and is honest and loyal. Drama Letter is creative, enjoys new challenges, and values others' feelings. Rarity is also an ENFJ. Talents Cutie Mark Drama Letter's Cutie Mark is metaphorical. Although she admittedly is a great singer, it represents her talent of inspiring others. She earned it when she helped inspire Sophisticata to write a play. Before that, she was just a director who had a tendency to be bossy. Writing and Plays Drama Letter has a flair for writing plays and musicals. Several have been performed for Princess Celestia herself! Drama Letter has written many plays, such as ''The Mare on Walnut Street ''or ''Crystal World So Fine. '' Speech Drama Letter talks like she walked out of Shakespeare world. She usually adds "Fair" in front of girls' names (such as saying Fair Mystery Mint). Her language is eccentric at times, but her friends usually understand her. In times of extreme shock (such as falling through a portal to another universe) Drama Letter may drop her Shakespeare speech and talk "normally." School Events Fall Formal Drama Letter attends the Fall Formal, where she and the rest of the student body is hypnotized by Sunset Shimmer. Drama Letter doesn't wear her beret. She wears a necklace with her cutie mark, a treble clef, on it. She wears a black top with a grey trim and a red skirt with white lace trim. Her boots are black with white accents. Battle of the Bands During the Dazzlings' song, Adagio Dazzle stroked Drama Letter's beret as she walked past. Drama Letter and Indigo Wreath were part of Golden Hazel's band, Tragicomedy. They lost in the first round to the Dazzlings, however. Later the trio watched the rest of the Battle together. Friendship Games Of the 3 main events, Drama Letter does motorcross with Cherry Crash. Gallery Dramaletter like a pony by kesosofi-d6lvhp5.png|Pony Drama Letter by Kesosofi drama_letter_with_background_by_berrypunchrules-d7bkji3.png|Drama Letter with her background Group hug by berrypunchrules-d7h993l.png|Drama Letter loves being with her friends! drama_pony_by_kesosofi-d6lv96d.png|by Kesosofi drama_letter_filly_by_berrypunchrules-d7gckca.png|Cute Filly Drama Letter My favourite eqg s background characters by kesosofi-d6md9cw.png|Drama Letter vs. the Computer drama_letter__digital_by_berrypunchrules-d7tdj1n-1.png|Drama Letter Speaks! Equestria girls background character mbti chart by berrypunchrules-d7uz6px.png|ENFJ Screenshot_2014-10-19-12-39-02.png|Dancing in the crowd! 640px-Happiness_thrives_at_Canterlot_High_EG2.png|Laughing with Velvet Sky dramaletterbyvioletclm.jpg|An AU Watermelody Have a laugh by berrypunchrules-d7ltjc9.png|#MostEnjoyable golden_hazel_and_tragic_comedy_by_berrypunchrules-d89876p.png|Playing Keytar in Tragic Comedy Latest.png|Yayayay! Shocked.png|SHOCK! Category:Pony Category:Mare Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Earth Pony Category:Canon Category:Female